deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Shien's Chapter: Fanaticism
Shien's Chapter: Fanaticism (紫苑篇・狂信, Shien Hen: Kyoushin) is the third and final episode of the miniseries Death Note: New Generation, which is part of the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. The episode focuses on Yuki Shien and what drives him to use the Death Note. Synopsis The episode begins with Yuki Shien recalling his childhood when Namekawa murdered his family and he nearly died. Due to his mental state, Namekawa was released. Shien grew up in an orphanage, and continued to have horrific nightmares of being murdered. Then Kira killed Namekawa and Shien became a believer. After Kira disappeared, Shien searched for him and became a cyber terrorist to help the world. One day, while Shien is apparently hacking some system, a Death Note drops into his room. To use the Death Note, Shien chooses two people who murdered a family and were freed ten years earlier: Kazutoshi Namaki and Taichi Kunugida. Namaki is a remorseless addict, while Kunugida is living a quiet life and is haunted by his actions. Kunugida has changed his name to Amazawa, is living with his girlfriend, and cleans toilets for a living. Amazawa's girlfriend tells him that she's pregnant and asks to get married. Amazawa doesn't think he deserves this and breaks down. She tries to reassure him that he's no longer "Kunugida." Namaki shows up Amazawa's work and tries to get him involved with something "fun" and criminal, but Amazawa tells him not to come near him again. Namaki implies that he'll hurt Amazawa's family and tells him he'll be back. Shien writes down Kazutoshi Namaki's name in the Death Note. While Amazawa is walking away from Namaki, he turns around to see that Namaki has collapsed and died of a heart attack. Amazawa sleeps well that night, and the next morning he asks his girlfriend to marry him. They plan to go to a restaurant later to celebrate. At work that day, Shien walks into the bathroom as Amazawa is cleaning it. He asks why he looks happy, and calls him Kunugida. He tells him, "Even if you change your name, your sin will not go away." Amazawa insists that he didn't want to do what he did and that he regrets it. Shien only cares that he killed a seven-year-old girl. Later, Shien writes Taichi Kunugida's name in the Death Note while he watches him on a security camera. but Amazawa/Kunugida doesn't die. Shien write Taichi Amazawa into the Death Note instead, and he dies. That night at home, Amazawa's girlfriend looks at baby magazines. It's late and she checks her watch. Shien begins writing names daily to punish criminals as Kira. At the end of the episode, Shien overhears an emergency report of people dropping dead in the street and the request for the Japanese Death Note Countermeasure Task Force. Shien begins looking into it, and finds a post suggesting something about the event. He traces the poster and finds Sakura Aoi. Shien considers himself Kira's messenger, and he is meant to collect Death Notes from all over the world. He takes his Death Note and tells Ryuk he's going out. Ryuk appears and says, "Interesting." Characters * Yuki Shien, portrayed by Masaki Suda * Ryuuhei Namekawa * Kazutoshi Namaki * Taichi Amazawa aka Taichi Kunugida, portrayed by Tomoya Nakamura * Hayaka * Unnamed woman, relative of the deceased * Ryuk Referenced only: * Sakura Aoi Category:Episodes Category:Movies